It's all coming back
by EllenKennedy1
Summary: Four Years after ther divorce they have to see eachother again, at Lizzie's weekend wedding...DASEY
1. Chapter 1

It's All Coming Back

Disclaimer: Don't own Life with Derek…which is obvious

Chapter 1- 4 years ago

Casey's POV

Standing in the court room before the judge. This was it our last day in court after this it will all be over. I won't be his wife anymore, two years of marriage and this is where we are. It was great at first, we started dating in our freshman year of college. He proposed during our second year. We were married less than a year after that.

It was great we had this cute little apartment right off campus. Everything was great. But then once we graduated things started going wrong. He was signed by the Maple Leafs, and I got a job in journalism. I had somehow become the sports report in Toronto paper. Being with him so much I eventually learned a lot about sports and soon was writing about them. And him of course.

But then the fights started. He would come home after a bad game and just feel the need to start a fight. I was use to the fights but for once it wasn't because I had actually done something he was just in a bad mood. He started sleeping on the couch after a year of marriage. Unless we had family spend the night then he would sleep on the floor in our room. Just so no one would suspect anything.

We couldn't admit we were failing when everyone warned us before we got married.

Finally the judge spoke, "I'm granting you the divorce, Mr. Derek Venturi and Mrs. Casey Venturi." And with that he banged his gavel and it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

It's All Coming Back

Disclaimer: Still do not own Life with Derek

Also just for reference: AGES (in this story) - Derek and Casey are 27, Lizzie is 22 and Edwin is 22. Also Marti is 15.

Chapter 2 – Present Day

Casey's POV

Ugh was all I could think. This weekend was Lizzie's wedding, after this weekend every Mcdonald girl will have the last name Venturi. That's right Lizzie was marrying Edwin after a very long time of them denying their feelings and then trying to hide it because of how Derek and I had failed. But they were great for each other. They had their moments like any other couple but they actually worked through them instead of just trying to ignore them.

Lizzie asked me to be her Maid of Honor and Derek was the Best Man. This will be awkward walking in with him since we haven't spoken since our divorce. Four very long years of avoiding holidays if we knew the other would be there. Eventually we worked out a system without actually speaking to each other we somehow ended going every other holiday to the home. Plus the family would come visit us in our respective homes.

But we both couldn't avoid this, our siblings were getting married. Lizzie and Edwin decided on having a private weekend long wedding trip. Only people who would be there would be Nora, George, Marti, Derek, me, and a few of their friends. They didn't want a big to do.

After the divorce I moved out of Canada and down to New York to continue my writing there. But I gave up on sport journalism and decided to write books instead and actually had a best seller out. Derek is still on the Maple Leafs, he was named the captain two years ago. I actually watched his first game when he skated on to the ice with the C on his chest. Obviously it was on TV, I couldn't go to his games. People would see the famous ex-wife of the great Derek Venturi, and that's how rumors start.

Suddenly my phone rang the screen flashed Lizzie "Hello."

"Casey please tell me you're on your way up here. There is so much we need to do before the wedding this weekend. I can't believe I'm getting married. Casey you don't think I'm making a mistake do you?" She rambled this all out before catching her breath.

"Relax Liz, I'm just about to leave now I will be landing at 3:45pm." I stated very calmly to her, "Also you and Edwin are perfect for each other seriously all those times you were doing research together in the game closet should have been a hint how perfect you are for each other."

"Ok Casey I'll see you when you get to the house! This is so exciting I'm getting married and you're my Maid of Honor." And with that she hung up the phone and I grabbed my bag and headed out to go home and see my little sister get married.


	3. Chapter 3

It's All Coming Back

Disclaimer: Yup nothing has changed since the last chapter I don't own LWD. Also if anyone has noticed. The title is from the Celine Dion song 'It's all Coming Back to Me Now' Figure I should throw that out there too.

Chapter 3 – Landing Home

Casey's POV

After grabbing my bag I made my way out to the street hoping to grab a cab home when I noticed a man with shaggy reddish brown hair wearing sunglasses leaning up against a car with a sign reading, MRS. VENTURI. I knew who it was I could see the smug smirk on his face thinking he was being funny with that sign. I was aware I never changed my name back to Mcdonald but that doesn't mean he needs to hold up that sign.

"Hello Derek." I said as I approached him, "Can I ask why you're here picking me up I thought George was coming to get me?"

"George was very busy with trying to get all his paper work done so he wouldn't be bothered at all this weekend. Plus I so badly wanted to see my favorite ex-wife/step-sister" I could tell he was holding back a laugh at that last comment. Once Derek became famous with the Maple Leafs a lot of people asked him about his wife also being his step-sister.

"Well thanks Derek for picking me up." He grabbed my bag out of my hand and opened my door, I turned and smiled at him, I sometimes forgot that no matter how much of a jerk he was he still was a gentleman. But just when I turned to look at him I saw a flash of light reflect against his sunglasses. A report was taking pictures of us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Venturi are you getting back together? You haven't been seen in public together in years what's the deal?" I turned my head to see the little man with his camera and note pad.

"If you must know we are here to visit family" Derek said very kindly before smiling and placing my bag in the trunk and sliding into the driver's seat.

In that moment I finally actually looked at him, he didn't look half bad he was wearing old worn out jeans. With a plan black t-shirt that fit perfectly that you could see his hockey muscles. I quickly realized what I was thinking I can't be talking about Derek looking good. We are over and done with.

Derek's POV

I don't know what possessed me to make that MRS. VENTURI sign, or why I volunteered to pick her up. Don't for a second think I hate Casey, I was still very much in love her as I was the day she became my wife. She was the one to ask for a divorce and I always just wanted her to be happy. I knew most of the fights were my fault, just the newlywed life and hockey became so stressful sometimes. But everything about her I still loved. When I saw her walk out the door at the airport I couldn't take my eyes off her in the past 4 years she became even more beautiful if that was possible. I was quickly snapped from my thoughts when she spoke.

"Derek why do you have my book?" I looked over and in her hand was the book she had just written. I had picked it up the day it was released I always loved reading anything she wrote.

"O you know figured I would find a nice boring book to put me to sleep." I remarked I couldn't tell her the truth. At least not right now I mean this is the first time we were talking.

Truth be told I wanted to read it, the book was called 'The First Love' I know Derek bought a sappy book. It was about a girl and her first love, how when it all ended her life change so much she didn't recognize herself and after 10 years of failed relationship she goes on an adventure to find that first love to bring everything back to her. I haven't finished it yet thought so I have no idea how it ends.

Casey's POV

Weird never pictured Derek to read especially a book by me.

"So how have you been Case?" He asked very quietly as if he was nervous about talking to me.

"I'm good Derek what about you, how is hockey going?" This conversation was so awkward

"Really good I was named Captain a few years back I don't know if the family told you. Actually the team looks really good this year I think we could win it all." I saw him turn his head a little toward me. "Do you um still write those sports articles?" But the way he asked it sounded as if he was nervous to hear the answer.

"No, I stopped writing those awhile ago. The passion was gone and I decided to write about something else. I actually started writing other news stories and eventually realized I had always wanted to write books so that's where I am now. I'm actually in the process of write the follow up story to The First Love."

"I haven't finished it yet so I have no idea how it ends." He said then looked back at the road and just like that we were sitting in silent.

After a half hour of silence I turned on his radio when the car was filled with 'Not Enough' I wasn't sure how to react. This was our wedding song I tried so hard to avoid it and here it was playing on the first time I had seen Derek in years.

_And if it don't come easily_

_One thing you must believe_

_You can always have trust in me_

'_Cause my heart will always be, yours honestly_

We sat there silently I think we were both to afraid to turn it off. And as I sat there listening I thought back to that night as we danced to this song.

-6 years ago- (no one's actual POV for this one)

_Casey and Derek where dancing their first dance as all their friends and family watched the happy couple. People were a little shocked by their first song. I mean who picks Van Halen as a first song especially at a wedding of these two. But the look on their faces was priceless. _

_No one had ever seen Casey then happy in this moment as Derek held her close and sang the words into her ear.. "Cause my heart will always be yours honestly" It was a beautiful moment. Casey had found the perfect dress a simple strapless white gown that made her look even more beautiful in Derek's opinion. And somehow Casey got Derek to actually wear a Tux instead of the suit he wanted to wear. But everyone there knew Derek loved to see Casey smile and that's all that mattered to him during this wedding. _

_When the song ended Derek kissed her lightly on her check and whispered into her ear "You have my heart forever Mrs. Venturi"_

-Present Day-

Casey's POV

She was snapped out of her thoughts of their wedding when Derek spoke, "We're home Casey."

And as Casey looked out the window she saw her old home. Sitting the way it looked when she first moved in.

**Authors Note: The song is Van Halen's Not Enough. My favorite song by my favorite band.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's All Coming Back

Disclaimer: Who owns LWD….NOT ME! Haha anyway on with the story.

Chapter 4 –Our first home-

Derek's POV

The car ride was silent once 'Not Enough' came on, luckily she didn't notice it was a CD playing and I was listening to music that reminded me of her when I was coming to get her. I could see a smile on her face as she listened to the song. It was so long ago yet I still remember that night like it was yesterday.

Casey's POV

I was home, the place where my life changed so much. Derek was already out of the car and opening my door for me. He was so sweet sometimes. _What sweet what am I think this is Derek! My ex-husband!_ This whole trip I feel is going to bring up so many things I tried so hard to forget. Once Derek opened the front door Marti came running down the stairs

"CASEY! And DEREK!" She shouted at the top of her lungs I missed her excitement sometimes. She had changed so much since the little girl she used to be. Her hair was currently brown with a purple streak in it. I swear every time I saw her, the streak was a different color apparently she still can't pick a favorite color.

She hugged Derek first and then hugged me; I assumed Derek came to pick me up from the airport before coming home. And not long after the whole family was in the living room, apparently they heard Marti.

"So good to see you sweetie" Said my mother as she pulled me into a hug. "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes I can't wait to hear all about how everything is going in New York."

-Ten Minutes Later- Dinner Table

Casey's POV

Here we all were sitting around the table like one big happy family. George and Nora were at either end. While Marti, Edwin and Lizzie took up the left side. Meaning Derek and I were sitting together on the right side. I was slightly nervous sitting this close to him. I mean yes he drove me here but that was different it was in a car with a little more space. Every time we moved our arms would bump.

As everyone was enjoying dinner and talking about everything I started to think about Derek and I. Sitting at this exact table in these exact spots.

-8 Years Ago-

_Today was the day Derek and I were going to tell their parents they were dating. We had already been together for 6 months and decided we needed to be honest with their parents. Dinner was going normal until Derek spoke up._

_ "Dad , Nora we have something to tell you." Under the table I felt Derek grab my hand and squeeze._

_ "What did you do Derek?" George asked, I honestly thought he thought Derek got kicked out of school and I got in trouble as well._

_ It was me who spoke this time, "Derek and I are dating and we have been for the last 6 months. We are so sorry for keeping this from you!"_

_ Mom chuckled a little before she spoke, "We know Casey. I mean it's kind of obvious with how you two have been toward each other since you go home."_

_ "Wait so you're not mad at us?" Derek asked._

_ "No if you two are happy then that's all that matters to us" George said with a smile_

_And with that we all went back to dinner._

-7 Years Ago-

_Here we were again at this table about to tell the family another fun exciting news._

_ "Casey and I are engaged!" Derek all but shouted it, I definitely thought we were going to take this slow and tell them._

_ "Are you pregnant Casey?" My mother asked with a worried look on her face._

_ "NO mom! Derek and I decided we wanted to get married and he asked me last week before finals." I told her very calmly_

_ "Now Casey Derek you both know we support your relationship but don't you think this is all so fast I mean you just started dating a year ago. You barely know each other as boyfriend/girlfriend." George spoke very softly._

_ "Dad, I have known Casey since I was 15 years old and I knew I loved her when I was 16 it's taken me long enough to make her my girlfriend I refuse to wait too long and make her my wife. I won't let her get away." Derek said to his father. I leaned up into his ear and whispered, "You could never lose me Derek, and I'll love you forever."_

-Present Day-

Casey's POV

I was snapped out of my little memory when I felt something bump my leg. It was Derek's hand he apparently noticed me staring off into the distance and figured I needed to brought back to reality.

"Der-ek" I screamed at him, "No need to hit me"

He just laughed and smirked at me as well as winked. What Derek winking at me! What's going on? Why do I keep thinking about all these old memories? I swore after our divorce I would forget all memories of us.

**I kind of want to hear people opinions what do you think. Like it? Hate it? I promise that after this it's going to pick up. I just want people to get small little back stories of Derek and Casey. I promise you will eventually get the story of what ended Casey and Derek. Lots more to come I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's All Coming Back

Disclaimer: Breaking News-I Don't own LWD

Chapter 5 –I Can't Help-

Casey's POV

After dinner mom called Derek and I into the kitchen to speak with us privately.

"Now as you both know your rooms have changed in the years. And George and I moved upstairs into Derek's old room and Lizzie moved into Casey's old room. And Lizzie's old room became George's office. There is only really one open room, in the basement. But it only has one bed." She sounded slightly nervous when she was saying this.

"Mom I don't understand what you're saying. Derek can just sleep on the couch or even better in his stupid chair." I said to her.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch princess, you've put me there enough over the years and I will sleep in the bed. About time you had to suffer!" Derek all but shouted.

"The two of you can discuss this while you wash the dishes I have stuff to do for Lizzie and Edwin's wedding." And with that she left the kitchen. Leaving us alone to discuss sleeping.

I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to share a room with him. All I have to do is get him to agree that it is in both our best interest for him to sleep on the couch. Or better yet his car.

"Derek why can't you just sleep on the couch. You know very well I can't sleep on something so small. It will hurt my back in the morning." As I said this I tried to give the saddest face I could. Puppy dog eyes and all. I knew how much he couldn't handle that.

Derek's POV

Ugh why is she looking at me like that? I'm not sleeping on the couch. Honestly I didn't even want her on the couch. I missed the feel of her cuddled up against me.

"Casey why don't we just both sleep in the bed. Put up a little divider between us. Neither of us moves in our sleep so it won't be a big deal."

I could see the look on her face. As if she was really considering what I just said. "I don't know Derek; I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea us sharing a bed and all."

"Casey, Casey, Casey. It's our family they know how we feel about each other actually the whole world knows how we feel about each other."

Casey's POV

Unfortunately he was right on everyone knowing how we felt about each. He being a famous hockey player meant every news channel felt the need to talk about our divorce. 'The Great Derek Venturi in the penalty box with soon to be ex-wife.' So many headlines. All relating to hockey and us failing.

"It has to be a very good divider Derek." And with that I turned to the sink and began the dishes.

We were in silence for the first 5 minutes before he started singing an old song he use to sing when we would wash dishes in our home.

-5 Years Ago-

_Casey and Derek were standing in their kitchen after just eating dinner and were not washing the dishes. Derek would dry while Casey washed. But Derek being Derek got bored and decided to be the perfect romantic he was. _

'_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you'_

_Casey began giggling at Derek's sad attempt at sounding like Elvis. But she still found it cute._

'_Take my hand, take my whole life too' _

_And with that Derek grabbed Casey and began dancing around the kitchen with her._

Casey's POV

And suddenly at the same part as always he grabbed my hand from the sink and spun me toward him.

"Der-ek! What are your doing!" I half shouted half whispered at him. I didn't want everyone to come down here.

"SSh Casey just have some fun, we haven't seen each other in four years" He whispered in my ears and sent chills down my back. But I just let it go and allowed Derek to spin me around the kitchen table. Singing in my ear.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Lizzie's POV

I was heading down to the living room to grab my computer when I heard singing coming from the kitchen. I quietly peaked into the kitchen and there was Derek and Casey dancing. With Derek singing to her. The look on Casey's face was an actual happy look. Ever since they divorced it seemed like neither of them could be happy anymore.

I mean yes Derek still had hockey and Casey still had writing but I always felt they were distraction from the fact they really did miss each other. To be honest I was worried when Edwin and I decided to have them be Maid of Honor and Best Man. We knew it meant Casey and Derek walking in together and being announced together. We kept worrying about how to announce them since Casey was still Casey Venturi.

She shocked everyone when she decided to stay Venturi we all thought she would change it back to show her independents and not needing Derek.

I soon realized Derek had stopped singing and they had stopped dancing and realized I need to get out of there before they saw me.

Casey's POV

What was I doing. Dancing with Derek in the kitchen. But something about him holding me reminding me of so much. Things I had tried so hard to forget. To just move on with my life. I pulled myself out of his arms and went back to the dishes. And he went back to drying, finishing in silence.

**In case you didn't know the song was Elvis's I Can't help falling in love with you – such a cute song**


	6. Chapter 6

It's All Coming Back

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD

Chapter 6 – To Bed to Bed we go-

Derek's POV

Why did I do that! I'm so stupid, it's just she was there and it reminded me so much of the days when she was mine. Now she isn't talking as we make the bed. She has somehow found 1000 pillows to build a wall between us.

She was already dressed in her pajamas, little pink shorts with a white tank top. Once she finished her wall she climbed into the bed. I got in after her, and she shut off the lights. We were now just laying in a bed alone silently. I wanted to talk to her but I was afraid she would tell me to just shut up.

Casey's POV

I felt Derek turn over so his back was facing me. And that's when I noticed he decided not to wear a shirt to bed. Of course.

"Der-ek! Put a shirt on." I whispered at him, I could hear him start chuckling.

"Case, it's not a big deal. I have pants on still but it's too hot to wear a shirt as well. Would you rather I took my pants off and put on a shirt." I couldn't see his face but I knew he had a smug smirk on. I just knew it.

"Fine, just remember to stay on your side of the wall." I couldn't deal with him being that close to me without a shirt on.

But soon I felt exhausted the plane ride took a lot out of me.

Derek's POV

Casey was asleep soon after her little issue with the shirt. And I turned over and moved all the pillows from between us. I refuse to sleep this way. And there she was. She had fallen asleep facing me, I scooted very carefully over to her so my face was level with her. I use to love watching her sleep, she was so beautiful.

I've missed laying in bed with her, even when we were still married. Not being able to be in bed with her killed me.

Casey's POV

I felt really warm when I woke up and was confused. There was weight on me. When I opened my eyes I saw what was causing the weight and warmth. Derek! We were somehow facing each other with his arm draped across my waist with his hand just above my butt. He had pulled me close to him in his sleep. Or I moved closer. Ugh this is why I put the pillows up. Where did they go?

I didn't want to move at first. I figured maybe if I acted like I was still sleeping then once he woke up he could move first.

Sadly I realized I missed this. I missed waking up to him still sleeping peacefully. But soon he started stirring and I faked sleep. He woke up and I felt something on my forehead. Derek was kissing my head!

"I still love you Casey Venturi. I just wish you still loved me too." He whispered to me before climbing out of the bed. And putting the pillows back between us before I heard him walking up the stairs.

Derek loves me…..


	7. Chapter 7

It's All Coming Back

**Sorry everyone for not posting in awhile. Internship and work and life got hectic. But that isn't important. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

**Chapter 7**-What happened-

Casey's POV

I was left alone in the bed once Derek had left. How could he still love me after everything that happened between us?

_-4 years ago- the end_

_Derek had just come home from the rink and there was Casey sitting at the kitchen table with paperwork in front of her. He could see her suitcase down the hallway. Derek had known this was coming for months he just wasn't ready for it. Casey was his life and he knew what she wanted._

"_Derek, I want to get a divorce." You could hear a tone of hurt in her voice. Casey wasn't one to give up, especially on marriage something she had dreamed about since she was a little girl._

"_Casey no please we can fix this!" Derek pleaded with her, "Casey anything but this. We can go see the stupid marriage counselor like you want. Just you can't leave me."_

"_No Derek, when I suggested counseling 6 months ago you laughed at me and said counseling was for pathetic old couples who were forcing a fix that wasn't coming!" Her voice started to rise._

_Derek slammed his hand on the table, "Casey you are the love of my life! I refuse to just let this go!"_

_Casey could see Derek shaking with anger while he tried to keep his cool. "Derek you haven't slept in the same bed with me in a year! How can you claim I'm the love of your life! Why do you have to constantly lie to me?"_

"_You kicked me out of the bed Casey I didn't choose to go! We were doing great when suddenly you come home and start screaming at me about something stupid and next thing I know we are sleeping in separate rooms." He was full out shouting now._

_Casey sat there in silence for a few minutes with Derek just staring at her with a look of hurt in his eyes. "Just sign the papers Derek, please." She whispered at him_

_Derek left the room and didn't return for at least an hour, it felt longer to Casey. He sat down at the table and with a sigh he signed his name on the line and pushed them over to her before walking into the bedroom that was now his alone._

Casey's POV

I didn't know what to do. Sitting on the bed just thinking so many things. I can't run away, this weekend was her Lizzie's wedding. But everything I had tried to avoid for 4 years.. Everything was too much, I had moved to New York. Left it all behind and tried so hard to push every memory of Derek and I out of my mind but here I was with just one thought.

I was still in love with Derek Venturi.


	8. Not a chapter I apologize

**Hi everyone so sorry I haven't written anything in like 2 weeks. Promise to start again tomorrow, have been away in the mountains with no internet. Again sorry promise to write more. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

It's All Coming Back

Chapter 8

**Sorry again for my super delay! But anyway on with the show/story….Disclaimer, I don't own LWD**

**Casey's POV**

I can't think about it that's all. Today is Lizzie's girl's night out, tomorrow she marries Edwin. And Sunday I will get on a plane and leave Canada back to my home in New York where Derek will be so far me. Why do I still have feeling for him? I thought I got over this, moved on with my life. We got divorced the love was gone.

Ugh who am I kidding I've been in love with Derek since the day I was 17. At first when we moved it I found him to just be this complete ass. But eventually that ass grew on me. His sweet little moments toward Marti, slowly I saw his obsession for hockey was actually a passion. Just like mine for dance. Just he had enough courage to pursue his dreams. And then once we got to college our parents where there anymore to hover over their hormonal teenagers.

Maybe we rushed into the marriage, maybe we were too young. That first year I questioned that every day after the divorce. What if we waited till we graduated maybe everything would have been different. I mean my diploma says Casey Venturi. We could have waited.

These thoughts need to stop. I just need to get through this weekend and we will go back to avoiding each other until Marti gets married.

**Derek's POV**

I needed to get out of that bedroom before Casey woke up. Why was I letting my feelings get the better of me? I mean in three days Casey will be leaving again. I just wish there was a way to get her to stay. With me…

I can't think about this right now, it's Edwin and Lizzie's weekend. Edwin wanted me to go with him today for the final official double/triple check of his suit today. Then he wanted to go shopping for a present for Lizzie. They were getting married yet he still thought she deserved another present.

This is why Edwin is getting married he is a romantic. But then an idea struck me, what if I can get Casey to stay.


	10. Chapter 9

It's All Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD…

Chapter 9 – Shopping with Brother

**Derek's POV**

Edwin was so twitch during this whole process. He had tried this suit on at least 30 times since his first fitting. He was convinced at one of these many fittings he either got fat or lost weight.

"Derek, the suit it looks good right? I just want this whole day to be perfect for Lizzie."

"Its fine trust me Edwin, tomorrow you're going to marry Lizzie and trust me what you're wearing isn't the most important thing."

I started thinking about how I was going to win Casey back. When Edwin once again spoke. "Derek what happened between you and Casey?" Why would he ask this question? What is wrong with my brother? Maybe if I pretend like I didn't hear him we could just move on. "Come on answer me, what happened you two were so set to prove everyone wrong that you could make a marriage between two people who hated each other could last longer than the sex was good."

"It was never about the sex Edwin!" I turned to face him.

**Edwin's POV**

The look on Derek's face was of pure anger.

"I love Casey with my whole heart. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. And I would do anything in this world to make sure she was happy." I could hear the sincerity in his voice, "What happened between us had nothing to do with falling out of love Edwin, it was all just bullshit!"

He walked out of the store at that point. I didn't mean to hit a nerve just no one has talked about Derek and Casey in four years. The two of them avoided our house if the other would be there. But then I realized something Derek said 'love' not 'loved'. Could my brother still love his ex-wife? I mean Lizzie told me how just last night she saw Derek and Casey dancing in the kitchen and Casey looked so happy. Maybe they both still love each other. I can go back to having Casey one holiday and Derek the next holiday it's not right, poor Marti gets so upset when it's only one of them. I remember her last birthday; Casey actually called home to say she couldn't make it. We all knew what she didn't come; it would put Casey at two holidays away in a row. But it meant Derek could come home for his sister's birthday.

My fitting was done and I made my way to find Derek. I had no idea where he had gone, just hope he didn't go home. But luckily I found him, in the jewelry store. I was confused why he would be in there. I mean he had told me plenty of times he hadn't been with a girl since Casey, shocking I know the Great Derek with no girl on his arm. But he was talking to the guy at the counter about something in his hand. But I couldn't see what it was. He handed whatever was in his hand over to the counter guy shook his hand and walked out of the store.

"Hey Derek what are you doing in there?" I shouted as I walked toward him.

"O that um my necklace the chain snapped that's all the guy is fixing it." And with that he walked toward the food court and I knew the conversation was over.


	11. Chapter 10

It's All Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD….

Chapter 10 – Golden Nights

Casey's POV

Lizzie's girl's night consisted of Marti and me going with her out for dinner. Since we were her only bridesmaids in this whole wedding. We were halfway through our meal when in walked Truman. I hadn't seen him since graduation. I honestly thought he had left town for good. And he was walking toward us.

"Casey! How have you been?" He had this smile on his face that made me sick.

"Just fine Truman, how are you?" I just had to be polite for a little.

"I'm great. So since you're in town and I'm in town and you're single. How about a date?" Wow he really didn't hold back still.

I was just sitting there with my mouth gapped open. Truman just asked me on a date. Before I could respond Marti spoke up, "Truman you cheated on her why on earth would she go on a date with you?"

"I figured I could get a second chance I mean, you married Derek the guy who tortured you in high school." He smiled and continued, "And then from what I read Derek cheated on you so why don't I deserve a second chance."

I stood up and smacked him across the face, "Just because you read a story about my divorce doesn't mean you have a clue what happened between Derek and I."

Truman just glared and walked away. And I was left with my sisters again. It was quite for awhile until Lizzie said something, "So Derek never cheated?"

I sighed, I always knew the questions from the family would come, "No Lizzie, Derek was the perfect husband he never cheated."

I barely finished talking when Marti asked, "So why are you divorced?"

I hated that question so much. I mean yes Marti and Lizzie were my sisters but no one knows what caused our fights. At least the beginning fights. After the first one it was just a matter of pushing the other away. I had to tell them I know I did. "I really don't know. That's the honest truth. I know I was the one to ask for the divorce. But I love Derek with all my heart. He challenges me in a way no other guy has been able to do. There was always this fire between us. But when we got married we tried to stop fighting, instead let things just build up until one day we just snapped on each other in this huge fight. Then not long after that Derek started sleeping on the couch and well you guys know the rest we got divorced."

Marti's POV

O my god! Casey still loves Derek! She said 'love' not 'loved' this is great! Maybe four years they grew up! Maybe I can get them back together this weekend. Sure the wedding is tomorrow but I'm Marti I can do anything!

Derek's POV

Edwin's boy's night was lame. He didn't want strippers because that would be wrong. He didn't want to go to a bar and get drunk on his last night of freedom. No Edwin wanted to just go to dinner. Once we got home I went right down to the basement to start figuring out what to do with Casey. I wanted her to be my wife again. I wanted to wake up with her in my arms every morning like I did today. I was just laying there thinking when Casey came into the room.

She took off her shoes and laid down next to me in the bed, without putting up the pillow wall. I could tell she was thinking about something. She had a look on her face that she always had when she was thinking hard. What she did next confused me; she shifted and rested her head on my chest.

Casey's POV

Here I was laying in bed with Derek with my head resting on his chest. The night didn't go the way I thought it would. Marti asked me a simple question after, "Casey do you love Derek." To which I replied yes and she asked the hardest question of all, "So why are you still divorced?" I didn't have an answer for that one. But here I was with Derek; poor thing must be so confused. But then his arm moved and wrapped around my waist. We laid there quietly for what seemed like hours, until finally Derek spoke up.

"Casey. I'm sorry." There it was Derek apologized.

"I'm sorry too Derek." I whispered back.

There it was the apology the two of us couldn't get out four years ago. If we had just apologized back then maybe things would be different.


End file.
